


Let's Get It On, Baby

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: D/s, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they all gang up on Jon and Shane films it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get It On, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For the "gangbang" square on my [](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.livejournal.com/) card (even though I'm totally late now and stuck with no bingo, oh well.) [](http://marktapussy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://marktapussy.livejournal.com/)**marktapussy** requested a long time ago that I write one where they all gang up on Jon, so. AND THIS IDEA CAME TO ME BEFORE SHANE'S MOST RECENT PHOTO OF RYAN AND BRENDON. This is where my theory that Shane filmed all their sexytimes, and joined in on occasion, came from. :D Oh, the wonders of the imagination, you guys.

Brendon pulled Jon's leg up higher, allowing Ryan to sink deeper inside of him and making them both groan. "You look so fucking hot like this, Jon."

Spencer hummed his agreement from Jon's other side, face pressed against Jon's neck just past where his beard ended and sensitive skin began. Ryan just thrusted harder, making Jon inhale sharply and drop his head to the side.

"It's a good thing Shane's taping this, because I'd hate for you to miss seeing yourself like this."

Shane shifted from one foot to the other, moving the camera around just slightly to capture the long drag of Ryan's cock in Jon's ass. "You promised me I'd be able to get in on this too," he reminded Brendon, sneaking a hand down to palm himself.

"Wait your fucking turn," Ryan growled, digging his fingers into Jon's hips possessively, grinding in slow and dirty.

"God, Ryan, you're such a bitch before you come," Spencer muttered against Jon's collarbone, smirking as he sucked on the skin there.

"You would know," Ryan shot back nonchalantly, crying out suddenly when Jon clenched around him unexpectedly. "Jesus, fuck."

"That would be me," Jon mocked Ryan with a smirk, pulling Brendon in for a languid kiss.

Ryan rolled his eyes, changing his angle to hit Jon's prostate, making him arch up and moan into Brendon's mouth. Spencer bit at Jon's earlobe and Shane's cock twitched as he filmed it all.

Too soon, Ryan started to shake slightly, his rhythm falling sloppy and his breathing uneven. Shane moved around until he could film Ryan's face as he came, head thrown back and jaw dropped. Jon whined when Ryan pulled out and tugged off the condom with a soft snap, getting up to throw it away.

"Shh," Brendon hushed Jon, petting his stomach as Spencer grabbed a condom and rolled it on before settling between Jon's legs. "Shh, Spence is right here."

Spencer didn't waste any time sinking all the way in, bringing Jon's legs up over his shoulders and fucking him hard and fast.

"Shit, you guys," Shane whispered in awe, trying to find the best angle to capture the lustful look in Spencer and Brendon's eyes and the blissed look on Jon's face all at the same time.

"Fucking beautiful, isn't it?" Ryan muttered in Shane's ear, wrapping an arm around his waist from behind.

"Yeah."

"You love this, huh, Jon?" Spencer was purring, taking over the dirty talk as Brendon busied his mouth with Jon's neck and chest. "You want us to fuck you until you're sore, don't you?"

Jon squirmed fruitlessly, trying to get a better angle, friction, anything. "Spence, please."

"Not yet, just a little longer," Spencer cooed, grinning deviously.

The hand that Shane was using to hold the camera was shaking slightly, so he brought his other hand up to steady it as Ryan's hand crept lower on his stomach. Ryan gently wrapped his hand around Shane's cock and Shane made a soft noise, fumbling with the camera.

"Don't distract him, Ryan," Brendon warned from his place at Jon's side, licking at Jon's collarbone like a kitten. "He has to film this and then fuck Jon."

Shane shuddered in Ryan's hold, and Jon groaned, pulling Brendon back up for another kiss.

"Shane's thicker than I am, Jon," Ryan muttered into Shane's neck, but everyone could still hear. "Think you can take it?"

Jon choked off a gasp and Spencer growled when Jon clenched down on Spencer's cock. A handful of thrusts later and Spencer was coming with a sharp gasp, fucking Jon through it.

"Shane, come here," Brendon ordered softly as Spencer pulled out and moved away.

Shane easily broke free from Ryan and stepped closer, capturing a beautiful shot of Jon's cock, hard and flushed against his stomach, and his hole, stretched open and clenching down on air. At the top of the frame was Jon's face, his eyes lidded and wanting and staring right at the camera.

"He's all yours," Brendon purred, holding one hand out for the camera and a condom in the other, and Shane gladly accepted the exchange. "He feels so good after he takes Ryan and Spencer," he continued in Shane's ear, stepping off the bed and catching Shane's shaky fingers rolling the condom on his cock on film. "Still so tight even after all of that and he wants it. Oh, does he ever want it."

Shane crawled up the bed between Jon's legs and pushed in slowly, Jon arching into it immediately. Planting his hands on either side of Jon's hips, Shane started a steady pace, Jon's legs coming up to wrap around his waist.

"Good, yeah?" Brendon encouraged from behind the camera as Ryan and Spencer flopped down at Jon's sides at nearly the same time, Ryan leaning in for a kiss while Spencer ran a teasing hand over Jon's skin.

"Yeah."

Brendon grinned, sidestepping to change the camera angle. "Make him come. But don't touch him."

Jon whimpered into Ryan's mouth, a small, desperate sound.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you," Shane muttered, shifting Jon's hips for a better angle and pushing in roughly. Jon keened, pulling away from Ryan's mouth to throw his head back, and Ryan and Spencer moved to attack either side of his neck.

"I bet you're starting to get sore now, aren't you, Jon?" Brendon murmured, low and sultry, but loud enough to be heard over Jon's moans. He was standing back to get a wide shot of everything; the calculated roll of Shane's hips, the long line of Jon's neck, Ryan's tongue flicking out against Jon's collarbone, Spencer's strong fingers turning Jon's head for a heated kiss. "Just imagine what it'll feel like after you've come and I'm fucking you anyway."

Jon groaned loudly into Spencer's mouth, his cock twitching as he urged Shane harder with his heels against Shane's lower back.

"That's it, Jonny Boy. Show us how much you want it. Show us how much you love it."

Barely ten seconds later, Jon came with a shout, digging his nails into Ryan's back and Spencer's neck and streaking his own stomach. Shane fucked him through it, biting his lip at the feeling of Jon clenching down on him involuntarily.

"So fucking beautiful," Brendon whispered, circling the bed with the camera.

"Jon... Fuck...," Shane hissed, gripping Jon's hips hard and thrusting in one last time before stilling, his breathing unsteady. After a moment, he pulled out and moved to throw away the condom, and Jon tried to hold back the whimper at the loss, but it came out anyway.

"Oh, poor Jon still wants more," Brendon cooed, handing the camera back to Shane when he reached for it. "Don't worry, baby, I'm right here."

It didn't even take Brendon five seconds to find a condom, roll it on, and push into Jon impatiently, one hand holding the back of Jon's knee, the other pinning him down by his chest. Jon cried out hysterically, half in pained and half in pleasured oversensitivity. He squirmed, trying to get away from Brendon's hold, but he wasn't trying hard enough to actually get away; that was just his body's reaction to the overstimulation.

"Shit, look at him squirm," Ryan muttered, his chin resting on Jon's shoulder, a hand tracing his neck and collarbone. "I hope you're still taping this, Shane."

Shane was too worn to even stand anymore, instead sitting on the bed languidly. "I am." Spencer stretched his leg out and his foot connected with Shane's knee, making Shane smile lazily.

"You could make me stop if you really wanted me to, you know that, right Jon? But you don't want me to stop," Brendon was purring, fucking into Jon ruthlessly, and how Brendon had been patient enough to wait this long, no one was sure. "You want to feel it, want to feel all four of us when you wake up in the morning. Want to remember this, think of this all day tomorrow. You'll think about us and be so sore, and still want more."

Jon groaned, his cock twitching at Brendon's words, and the other three watched as Jon slowly hardened again, his struggling growing weaker by the minute.

"Fuck," Shane breathed, and his own cock twitched at the sight, but he willed it to stop because, ow, too soon.

"That's right, such a whore for us, Jon."

Jon hissed, bucking up against Brendon. "Someone fucking touch me, for god sakes."

Spencer's hand was around Jon's cock almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth, stroking slow and out of time with Brendon's thrusts. Jon cried out and tried to arch up, but Brendon was still holding him down with most of his weight.

"So fucking good, Jon, feel so good. Even after taking three cocks in a row, you're still so tight; still want it hard and fast." Brendon hitched Jon's leg up higher, changing his angle just enough to hit Jon's prostate hard, and Jon whimpered, loud and high pitched. "That's it, come on."

Jon shook his head weakly, despite bucking into Spencer's hand and Brendon's thrusts erratically. "Can't, B... too soon."

"Come on, baby, I know you can. Spence."

Spencer sped his hand up to match Brendon's thrusts, making Jon squirm even more, his toes curling as he got closer.

"B, I can't... shit... too soon... oh, fuck..."

"You can do it, baby," Brendon encouraged softly, twisting his hips just the way he knew Jon liked it. "Come for us, Jon."

As if following orders, Jon's eyes unfocused, glazing over as he came with a low whine, his muscles convulsing with the intensity of it. Brendon bit his lip and immediately followed him, hips twitching slightly in the aftermath.

"Holy fuck," Shane breathed, awed, and only set the camera down when Brendon signaled for him to shut it off.

Spencer went to grab a wet rag to clean Jon off with while Brendon moved away to throw away the condom and clean himself. Ryan stayed at Jon's side, brushing sweaty hair off of his forehead, and Shane cuddled up behind Ryan, staring at Jon over Ryan's shoulder. Spencer came back and began to gently wipe the dried and drying come off of Jon's stomach. Jon flinched when Spencer accidentally brushed his cock, and Spencer muttered apologies against his temple.

"He's completely gone," Spencer told Brendon quietly as he threw the rag back in the bathroom, following Brendon back to the bed and spooning up behind him.

"Jon, hey," Brendon called softly, pressing kisses to his cheek. Jon made an agreeable noise, so Brendon continued. "Hey, are you okay?"

Jon hummed, turning his head enough so that his and Brendon's lips met briefly. "'Mazing."

Brendon smiled, rubbing his nose against Jon's and making him smile too. "Fuck, I love you. We all do."

Spencer tiredly grunted his agreement, and Ryan kissed Jon's neck.

"Even Shane loves you, Jon."

Jon opened his eyes at that and looked over at Shane, who was giving Brendon an inquisitive look. "Is that true, Shane?"

Shane looked back at Jon and couldn't help but smile at the tired but hopeful look on Jon's face, impossibly innocent eyes and red, swollen lips. "Yeah, I do."

Satisfied, Jon relaxed against the pillows again, and the other four shifted closer almost simultaneously, like a single being that revolved around Jon Walker.

"I love you guys too."


End file.
